Poor Unfortunate Souls
) surrenders her voice to Ursula (Sherie Rene Scott)]]"Poor Unfortunate Souls" is a song from the Walt Disney Pictures animated film The Little Mermaid. Written by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken and performed by Pat Carroll, it is sung to Ariel by Ursula. In a style that combines Broadway Theatre with Burlesque, Ursula uses it to seduce Ariel into trading her voice for the chance to temporarily become human and be with Prince Eric. Lyrics spoken My dear, sweet child--it's what I live for: to help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. . . I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (Pathetic!) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed! Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them Yes I do! Now, it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls spoken Here's my best offer, babykins. I know a spell that will turn you into a human for three days. Now, it's got a procedural clause, sort of a "squid pro quo." Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to kiss you. If you do, you'll stay human forever. spoken And if I don't? spoken Nothing drastic, darling, I'm sure. . . Oh, look--small print: "Your soul is mine forever, and you're doomed to spend eternity in my watery, hell-soaked lair." Lawyers! Don't you just love 'em? Of course, there is one more thing. . . my fee. spoken But I don't have anything! spoken I'm not askin' for much, Only. . . your voice. spoken My voice? But if I give away my voice, how can I ever-- URSULA You'll have your looks. . . your pretty face. . . and don't underestimate the power of body language! The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man Come on you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman And I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad, but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath Go ahead and sign the scroll! Flotsam, Jetsam--now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll You poor unfortunate soul! Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. . . Larynxes, glaucitis, ad max laryngitis, la voce to me! Now, sing! Sing your voice over to me! ARIEL Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah... URSULA Sing and keep singing! ARIEL . . .ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah.... URSULA Now swim, swim, swim! Swim for your life, human child! Ha ha ha. . . Reprise The reprise was sung by Ursula to King Triton to force him into taking Ariel's place in the agreement. Lyrics KING TRITON "Ursula!" URSULA "Brother darling! You're right on cue." KING TRITON "Give Ariel back to me!" URSULA "Not on your life!" It so happens that your daughter signed a contract, KING TRITON "No!" URSULA Even drew a little heart above the "i" Is it binding? Goodness, yes! Unbreakable, unless... KING TRITON "Unless?" URSULA "There is a little somethin' we could try." KING TRITON "Go on." URSULA Yes, Perhaps we can arrange a sort of tradeoff, KING TRITON "What?" URSULA Maybe swap your daughter's soul for, say, your own Sign the scroll and set her free Or else she comes with me To suffer through eternity alone... "The mute little hatchling, drowning in her own sorrow, with no voice left to cry out your name... Well? I'm waiting." KING TRITON "It's not my soul you're after-it's my power." URSULA "Which would you rather be?" "The King of the Sea... or a father to his little girl?" "Finally! The oceans belong to me!" And now you poor unfortunate soul! Time's up! You're through! Now the power of Poseidon Has been once again made whole All the magic of the trident And the shell in my control! And now dark shall reign forever Over ocean, sea and shoal! Now see for yourselves how banishment feels! You poor unfortunate soul! Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Content Category:Villain Songs